It has already done
by Cipher32
Summary: John never knew how to said goodbye,in his line of work a loss can happening at any given moment.He loosed people that were closed with him,but never been this close. "Don't make this harder than it should,John" "Quoting you,it has already done" Set during 'Midnight' end cutscene of Halo 4. *Picture is not mine*


**Before we start I would like to tell you guys a few things that have a lot to do with this story(Obviously) so before you judge me or this little one-shot you have to read this first.**

 **First of all,my main language is not English so expect any imperfection in grammar and sort.But that doesn't mean I won't try my best.**

 **Secondly,I never play Halo.In fact I just knew the games and series recently.But I did know about Master Chief since the movie 'Forward Unto Dawn' was airing around 4 or 3 years ago in my home country and instantly I know that he was a badass soldier and a badass he is.But I did a lot of research though.**

 **Thirdly,I actually learned a lot from other fan-fic stories so I would like to thanks those fellow authors for sharing their amazing stories.And because of this,I hope the characters in this story won't be too much of non-canonical.**

 **Fourthly,I'm a fan of MCxC :).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Halo one-shot:It has already done.**

Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117 is a very restricted man for how long he can remember.It was either rules that had been given or rules he had created by himself that always put him at bay.Said rules are sometime what helped saved his life in missions that were too difficult for someone elses but never him,it made him focused on objective and calm his nerves knowing what to do by expecting the unexpected.

Maybe that is why he never liked uncertainty.

Ever since his first time setting his foot on Reach at age six he instantly knew his life would be bounded with regulations and apparently it is.In fact he applied it better when he had became a SPARTAN far more than before.

Disobedience that was carried by a perfectly indoctrinate super-soldier is not a good sign,it never is.Beside he never wanted to taint Doctor Halsey's name because of some childish actions.

He described those rules as a simple line,didn't matter what was that line consisted from.CO's orders,regulations,self-made precautions.He can walk on the said line,wether on it side or directly on it but never crossed it for such is considered prohibited.

People said rules are made to be followed

And be broken.

And Master Chief _did_ break rules and not just once-that one he was aware of-but never directly confront a Commanding Officer and voiced his disobedience right on the said CO's face.All he had done with no remorse nor regret because he did it to protect _her._

Everyone knew he would do anything to make sure she is safe.He had breached through Flood's infested city just to brought her back thus making that little show with Del Rio is nothing but child's play.He would make sure of it,he would make sure he won't lose another friend from his life,not anymore.

Perhaps,that's why he was being such a denial on this one inevitable outcome.

"No,that's not...We go together" John was in pain,both phsycally and mentally.His fight these couples of hours exhausted his mental and physic faster than he liked to,even though he is immune to the Composer's effect that doesn't meant it was less hurt.It was like your inside being turned into jelly and someone decided to shake you liquidified organs and stirred it slowly in your body.It wasn't a pleasant experient,nor did it was the most unpleasant he ever felt.

In fact,now he felt worse than that moment as he averted his eyes away from a single blue lady infront of him.Her tiny hand felt heavier on his breast plate than a weight of Warthog and that whisper of his name she uttered was powerful enough that he felt like his armor has been breached by Energy Sword,hell he even prefer the sensation of being ran by a Warthog.

But no,it wasn't because Cortana decided to put her hand on his armor that gave him displeasure,for that was a dream come true,something firmly impossible had happened.Alas,in his line of work whenever something impossible happened it was when something bad is going to go down.Again,maybe that is why he hated uncertainty.

"I've waited so long to do that" Her voice is but barely a whisper.Cortana never been the one to masked her emotions,for that is why he liked her personality.But now he hoped she would be nothing more too honest about it,because he can clearly feel the despair and sadness in it.

Not knowing what to say,Master Chief said what he had been told to do ages ago,by Captain Jacob Keyes,by Halsey and by Johnson.

"It was my job to take care of you"

Cortana smile briefly "We were supposed to take care of each other" In more weaker voice she added "And we did"

He didn't like her usage of past tense,he didn't like the resignation on her tone,but most importantly he didn't like the way she took her hand back and take a step away from him,leaving him to stand on his own.

Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117 was a very restricted man,he takes orders first before doing the job.If the COs didn't say 'breathe' then he would never breathed.But there are always time when he don't take shits from anybody and do things by himself if he sees it was the correct thing to do.Even so he doesn't certain what is the correct thing to do when someone bid him farewell for the last time because he never did it the correct way before for certain.

So he let himself do what he remember had done when he just a normal kid,what his mother did to him whenever she drop him to school with warm smile that he can't even recalled how it looks like anymore.

John get down to his knees and put his hands on Cortana's back before pulling her closer,keeping her in an embrace.He barely registered the slight gasp of surprise she let out,instead he tightened his arms but not so much that John afraid he will break her in such fragile state.

"John...Don't make this harder for both of us than it should" Cortana scold him lightly,although there is no real malice or anger in her tone.John actually can heard the wistfulness mixed with other emotions in it.

"Quoting you,it's already done" He replied calmly,shifting his head so he can see her face now.

"But I don't want you to see _that_ happen" her face suddenly changed to sorrowful,and the Chief felt an easiness at the bottom of his stomach.

"See what happen?" Slightly alarmed with sudden blue cube-like shapes of data that start to flew in air from her,John assesed Cortana once again.And sure enough her hard-light avatar start to disintegrated to thin air changing to some random data flying and disappearing on void.

 _No..._

"It's time,John"

"No,it's not.Just hold on a little bit longer.The _Infinity_ must have sent a rescue team to our position,you just hold on and I will get us out from here"

His gaze shift to her now non-exist legs,gritting his teeth in anger and despair the Master Chief flick his eyes back to her.

"Well,it's definitely not possible with current condition of my legs" Even in her last moment Cortana can still made sarcastic comment and seemingly amused by it,John on the other hand can't see it on the same light as she is.

"Just hold on,help is on their way.I will get you out whatever the cost it takes-"

"Chief"

"Remember when I said I will bring you to Halsey? she is down there on Earth waiting for you so she can fix you up,so don't you dare to disappoint her because-"

"Chief!" Cortana is smilling now,and John suddenly aware that the hard of her back is now gone and his hands just circled nothing but thin air."Thank you for everything,all this time is a great time in my life"

"No,thank you,Cortana"

Her smile turned into a full grin as the last of her program is being purged,but before she fully gone Cortana uttered a last promise she demanded from him with a tone nothing but echoes,a promise John would hold for the rest of his life.

"Don't forget about me,okay?"

When the last of her data vanished,John hadn't moved from his spot.His golden visor still trained at the place where she had been at before shifting to his right palm where a tiny barely bigger than a dogtag device sat.

Cortana's chip was destroyed when the terminals where he inserted her suddenly explode,so how could it be at his hand?.

 _It's a goodbye presence from Cortana_.John mused. _It's still the same chip,but the most important part of it is now gone._ His armored hand clenched around it with care as he suddenly being lifted from the floor,regardless it was what left of her and he will keep it as a reminder.

 _Even without this,I won't forget her._ And then everything explode in white,signaling the end of hard-light bubble Cortana created to protect him.

 ** _END_**

 **So,how's it going? I hope it went out quite good.Tell me what you think alright?**

 **Until next time!**

 **Cipher32**


End file.
